


digest you one kiss at a time

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Body Worship, Cardiophilia, Cousin Incest, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires, idk i was horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: matt and steve take turns feeding vampire andrew their blood and things get really hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plasticpumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/gifts), [Leafykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafykins/gifts).



> this is from an au i have where andrew is a vampire and matt & steve become his bloodletters in order to stop him from killing people, this time with the added bonus twist of them all being romantically linked in one big bloody polyamorous mess!!!
> 
> written mostly for my kinky self but also for my loves atom (leafykins) and tate (bottompotter) who inspired it!!! merry christmas!!!

"we're all out."  
  
"we're _out?"_ __  
  
a groan sounds from the other room, followed by a low grumbling matt and steve are both very accustomed to: the incessant growling of their vampire friend's empty stomach.  
  
steve closes the fridge, nodding gravely. as much as he hates to be the bearer of bad news, the fact is their stash of blood bags has been entirely depleted, and now they have to find another way to feed the hungry bloodsucker sprawled on the couch.  
  
matt tries not to panic, but his hands shove themselves tightly under his armpits and his speech comes out hurried and stilted. "what are we gonna do, we can't -- _i_ can't feed him, i'm anemic enough already --"  
  
_"me too,_ but he's gotta eat _something,"_ steve interrupts, just as frightened.  
  
they both stare at each other with urgent, worried gazes, until matt finally says:  
  
"look, i've got an idea."  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"how about -- we _both_ feed him."  
  
_"what?"_  
  
"yeah, like, he -- he takes some from me, just, you know, a _little bit,_ and then he takes some from you after. between the two of us he'd get a full meal."  
  
"you're gonna _take turns?"_ asks andrew's unconvinced voice from the doorway. his entrance into the room would have been undetectable if it weren't for his complaining stomach, which is still growling so loud it almost eclipses his words.  
  
"you got a better idea?" steve retorts.  
  
andrew rolls his eyes. "well, i could go _hunt --"_ __  
  
**_"no,"_** matt and steve scold him in a single stern voice.  
  
the vampire shrugs irritably and retreats back to the living room, muttering: "i'm waiting."  
  
matt and steve exchange exasperated looks as he disappears. then, with concern creasing his features, steve places a hand on matt's shoulder and nudges him gently, asking him in a hushed tone,  
  
"you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
matt leans into steve's hand for comfort, but doesn't meet his worried eyes, giving the kitchen tiles a hard stare. "either we do it, or some innocent person out there _dies_ tonight."  
  
"alright," steve concedes, still apprehensive as his hand drops heavily from matt's shoulder, but resigned to the deadly stakes of their situation. he rolls up the sleeves of his sweater and mutters, "let's go feed the baby."  
  
\--  
  
"here, just sit between us, so you can switch easy," matt says as he settles down on one side of the couch and steve on the other. andrew stands before them, arms crossed over his middle and brows crossed over his forehead as steve instructs:  
  
"just be quick, and don't _gorge_ yourself, alright? just take enough to get tide you over 'till we can steal you more blood."  
  
increasingly impatient, andrew snaps, _"alright,_ i get it."  
  
matt winces slightly at the sharpness of his tone, but knows andrew can't help it; his vampiric hunger is _unbearable_ and heightens all his violent instincts. the sooner he's fed, the sooner he'll be back to his usual self. steve shakes his head as he settles back against the cushions. always seeking to lighten the mood when things get tense between the three of them, he jokes, "god, we're probably gonna need _transfusions_ next time we go to the bloodbank. you're drinking us dry."  
  
ignoring steve's jab, andrew's eyes flicker hungrily between the two boys in front of him. "who's gonna go first?"  
  
matt and steve glance at each other.  
  
"i will," volunteers matt.  
  
it was _his_ idea, after all.  
  
andrew promptly sits down between them and angles his torso toward matt.  
  
"give me your wrist."  
  
matt shrugs off his unbuttoned flannel shirt and discards it on the armrest, then tugs up his shirtsleeve and extends his arm, fist-up. his entire forearm is crossed with visible veins, but andrew has his steadily dilating pupils fixed on the thin blue vessels threaded around the bones of his wrist. he takes matt's arm into his hands, blunt fingernails digging into his warm skin, and brushes his mouth and nose over his radial artery, feeling it throb nervously against his parted lips. he fills his lungs with the scent of matt's blood and a vibrating growl responds from deep in his hollowed-out gut, urging him to feed. he can't ignore its pleas any longer, and matt gasps as he feels andrew's fangs find purchase in his skin.  
  
as andrew begins to feed, matt's other hand is found by steve's, and he tangles their fingers together on andrew's lap to comfort matt and reassure him that what they're doing is right. matt's never questioned it, but sometimes it's hard to remember morals and reasons when you're dealing with the sharp pain of two oozing puncture wounds. andrew's lips are now suctioned around them, drawing needy gulps of blood from matt's veins to his belly, which has ceased its complaining and is now gurgling audibly instead as the hot liquid soaks its dry walls. soon that stolen heat will spread throughout his body, surging through his veins and warming his skin so his lips and hands no longer feel so frightfully cold around matt's arm.  
  
matt's eyelids droop and he lays his head back against the couch, fingers twitching with pain as andrew continues to suck eagerly at his wrist with little regard for his cousin’s comfort. steve can see the color draining from matt’s upturned face and squeezes his hand, lifting his other to stroke at the back of andrew's neck where his hair is longest. a shudder runs down the length of andrew's spine as he chokes down a particularly generous gulp of blood that bulges his throat, then breaks contact with matt's wrist for a second to lap his tongue sloppily over his skin. droplets of blood fall to the cushions and splatter on their clothes before andrew manages to surround the wound with his lips again, and matt's eyelids flutter wildly as he groans at the feeling of andrew suckling with renewed force. steve takes one look at the mess andrew's making of matt's arm and murmurs, "okay, that's enough."  
  
his fingers tangle in the locks of hair at the nape of andrew's neck, tugging gently in an attempt to dislodge him. "andrew, heal him, it's my turn."  
  
matt lifts his head, blinking hazily at steve, then andrew's ducked head. he feels lightheaded and dizzy and can hardly hear anything over the sound of his heart beating on his own eardrums, but by now the pain has mostly given way to numbness under the rigorous press of andrew's lips. he stretches the trembling fingers of his hand, then curls them again, croaking, _"andrew."_ __  
  
andrew makes a bubbling growl of acknowledgement (at least, that's what matt _hopes_ it is) deep in his throat, then swallows one more mouthful before pressing his tongue firmly against the holes in his cousin's wrist to seal off the wound. he then tears away from matt's wrist with a gasp, and a bubble of blood and saliva pops between his open lips, sprinkling matt's face with his own blood. matt can't help but laugh in bewildered amusement as his cousin immediately twists around and clambers onto steve's lap, straddling his thighs with his knees before suddenly striking, viper-like, into the tender flesh of his throat.  
  
matt snorts in surprise and steve lets out a choked, _"woah, okay--"_ but he doesn't struggle, he just squeezes his eyes shut as he acclimates to the sting of andrew's fangs under his skin. he'd been expecting the wrist treatment as well, but he can't say he's _entirely_ opposed to this outcome. it allows him much more access to andrew's revitalizing body, for one, a body which is now warming with the thrum of matt's blood in his veins.  
  
steve can't move his head but he can move his hands, so as soon as andrew has found a rhythm of sucking and swallowing to match steve's elevated pulse, he runs his hands up the sides of andrew's thighs to his hips. there he drags his thumbs across the sharp protrusions of his pelvic bones where they emerge from the waistband of his pants, smiling even through the bitter pain of his bleeding jugular when he hears andrew whine into his neck. matt reaches over to stroke andrew's arched back with a hand coated in drying blood, feeling the ridges of his spine bump against his palm, defined enough to count. the vampire is heating up rapidly; by the harsh thumping of the heart vibrating his ribcage, much faster than it ever is when he's not in the process of feeding and digesting, matt can surmise that most of the blood he'd consumed from him is already being pumped through his veins, and whatever is left is now being sloshed around his stomach along with the generous amount of steve's he's steadily swallowing down.  
  
steve allows his fingers to crawl toward each other and meet at the center of andrew's waistband, pressing them into the layer of baby pudge beneath his navel. the skin of his belly is silky smooth, dusted with soft peach-fuzz and brimming with the warmth of the blood collecting inside it. it swells rhythmically, pushing back against his touch in time with the filling of his lungs. on his neck steve can feel heated air blasting from andrew's nostrils with each forceful exhale that shrinks him away from his fingertips, and the subsequent pull of each inhale dragging the scent of his blood from under his skin and bringing them together again. with each breath and each swallow his mouth and nose bury deeper and deeper into steve's throat, until the throbbing of his pulse pushing blood past andrew's lips is the only thing either of them can perceive. steve's probing hands fall slack, sliding down the fronts of andrew's thighs. matt notices this, and knows it's his turn to step in. his hand freezes at the small of andrew's back, clutches at the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"andrew, stop."  
  
steve's eyes jerk open and his lungs take a deep, shuddering breath. he'd almost fallen unconscious, there, lost in the ecstasy of the parasitic union of their bodies. he raises his hands again, nudges them against the front of andrew's shirt.  
  
"c'mon."  
  
still sucking feverishly at steve's throat, andrew arcs away from his touch, but only ends up pressing himself further into matt's at his back. matt draws his hand up to his shoulders and nudges him, too, tugging at his collar.  
  
"hey, you've gotta stop."  
  
they'll never know how hard it is for andrew to pull away, when the blinding heat of all the blood in their veins is right at the tip of his fangs and he has to work up the strength to deny himself its warmth. but he does it, anyway, forsaking steve's precious blood in favor of a warmth of a different kind glowing in his own core, one built out of affection and attachment so strong he can't _bear_ to drain him dry. the desperate suckling stops and his tongue flattens against the wounds, closing them before greedily swiping up the last beads of blood clinging to his skin. steve sighs in grateful relief.  
  
panting with the effort it took to stop and reeling from the sudden influx of blood in his body, andrew takes a moment to recover with his forehead pressed to the back of the couch and his hot breath pouring over steve's collar. matt stops stroking his back and gives him several firm pats between the shoulderblades instead, grinning when, like an infant that's just downed a bottle of warm milk, the vampire burps into steve's shoulder. his iron-laced lips brush against steve's when he lifts his head again and steve nips at the full curve of his bottom lip, swollen from all his vigorous sucking, and catches it between his own. they're both dizzy and delirious -- steve from a loss of blood, and andrew from a surplus of it -- and it's not surprising when, in the hazy aftermath of their exchange, they instinctively seek another way to prolong their connection.  
  
flames dance in the pit of matt's gut as he watches the two exchange sloppy kisses, wet with his own blood as well as steve's. thick strings of it hang between their lips each time they separate, drops of it falling onto their laps and staining their clothes. matt's hand continues to run up and down andrew's back, each palpable shiver of his spine sending tingles through matt's own body. eventually it isn't enough just to watch, and his hand slides down andrew's back to curl in the fabric at the edge of his shirt and tug him toward him. sated and pliant, andrew leaves steve's lips glistening with his bloody saliva and finds matt's instead, grazing across them before mouthing at the bottom of his chin, at the sharp angle of his jaw. there's no aim to his movements, no focus, just incoherent satisfaction and gratitude expressed in the uncoordinated brushing of lips against face.  
  
while the two of them make a bloody mess of each other's faces, steve sets his sights on the body of the boy on his lap, sliding both hands beneath his shirt to spread his palms over the warm soft curve of his belly. andrew shudders in his lap and pushes into his broad touch as he locks lips again with matt, fangs scraping over his cousin's tongue as it enters his mouth. steve pushes his shirt up and curls forward, pressing kisses from andrew's navel to the curve of his ribcage, paying special attention to the vibrant pulse throbbing there. andrew gives a soft muffled moan into matt's mouth as steve buries his face in his belly, pulling away and hanging his head between them to catch his breath. his knees are shaking and he can hardly keep himself balanced on them anymore, so steve uses the hands wrapped securely on either side of his waist to pull him down upon his lap and keep him upright as he pants with pleasure.  
  
matt leans over and kisses andrew’s cheek, leaving bloody lip-prints on his skin as steve draws his hands around his back and hugs him closer, now mouthing at the shallow freckled skin of his exposed collarbone. they can both feel him getting more flustered under their gentle machinations; the heat emanating from him is almost tangible, and his skin is flushed bright pink and smeared with red where their lips have left imprints in their blood. matt noses at the shell of his ear and the pulse jumping in the side of his slender neck as steve's hands run up and down his back, both actions drawing pleasured shivers from his spine and whimpers from his trembling lips. the warmth and sound and sight of him falling apart between them is too much for steve to handle and he can't help but grind himself up into his lap, to which andrew responds with a sharp intake of breath followed immediately by a sudden hiccup that jolts his whole torso and involuntarily crushes their hips together, increasing the friction between them to a fever pitch.  
  
overwhelmed by the sudden burst of stimulation, andrew topples over sideways onto matt, who, with a blush burning his cheeks and laughter caught his in throat, scoots over to give him some room to spread out. the vampire lays his head on matt's thighs and stretches his legs out over steve's so that he's lying on his back across them both while his chest shakes with rapid, uneven breaths.  
  
steve's lips are parted and his breaths equally irregular, but the second he looks over at matt and sees his dizzy grin he knows he's not finished yet. despite the greater distance between them now he manages to lean in and press into his smile with his own, and for the next few minutes they kiss each others' blood from their lips in a haze of lazy contentment. one of matt's hands cups the side of steve's throat in the spot where andrew had sunk his fangs, finding nothing but a tender bruise that could be mistaken for a love bite marking the spot. steve moans softly at the feeling of matt's fingers tracing his sore flesh, and he pulls away from matt's mouth to press his lips to the matching bruise on the inside of his wrist, tangling their fingers together and nuzzling into his fleeting pulse. both of them are woozy and lightheaded, and unsure if it's the blood now circulating andrew's body or the blood rushing downwards within their own that their brains are depleted of.  
  
steve mouths against matt's wrist for a minute more before finally breaking away from him and leaning his head back to relax, keeping their fingers entwined. once he hears that andrew's breath has found a steady rhythm to match his slowing heart's, matt lets the hand that was previously caressing steve's neck move to spread across his cousin's chest and feel the beat himself, reveling in how sluggish the inhumanly slow thuds seem in contrast to the flighty throbbing in his own fingertips. his heart's revitalized beating is so strong he can see it pounding on andrew's sternum even through his shirt, feel it pushing against his hand with enough force to make it jump, and he smiles contentedly with the knowledge that it's his own blood -- his blood mixed with steve's -- that is pumping through the powerful organ beneath his hand.  
  
with the action winding down, steve takes this chance to reach down and rub his hand along the curve of andrew's distended stomach, noticing with an awed smirk that the warmth of their blood digesting inside him is still palpable through the fabric of his shirt. at once both matt and steve find themselves marveling over the same incredible realization that a piece of each of them is mingling inside the vampire’s body and taking on a new purpose in the form of their combined blood running through his veins. their sacrifice, made out of love and trust, will live on in him always -- or at least until he has to feed again.  
  
sighing sleepily, then, steve rubs a hand over his mouth and blinks groggily at the blood smeared on his fingers.  
  
"...we are all gonna get aids one day."  
  
eyes closed with his own tired bliss, matt snorts, passing his tongue over his own messy lips and shaking his head.  
  
"not if we're each other's only partners."  
  
"yeah, but who knows what this cat drags in," steve retorts, drumming his fingers against andrew's blood-filled belly.  
  
the soft rise and fall of andrew's chest and stomach freeze beneath their hands as he gives a small, half-hearted protest of: _"hey."_  
  
matt giggles, curling his fingers in andrew's shirt before the disgruntled vampire rolls over to escape their touches and buries his face into matt's stomach, mumbling sleepily, "you guys have everything i need."  
  
matt and steve's eyes dart to meet, at first full of surprise but then glistening with fierce protectiveness and love for the boy sprawled across them and each other. one by one they fall asleep there, all three of them, on the blood-splattered couch, feeling united inside and out.


End file.
